Family Feud: Angra Atosaki VS Anak Diyos
---- Angra looked at the arena with a huff. He couldn't believe he would have to go into some fight because one of his cousins couldn't keep their trap shut. He looked around and was not amused. The arena was bland, to say the least. Dusty floor and lots of sets for people to watch. He looked up, a bit surprised to see how many people would turn up for this fight. He did manage to catch his father but other than that, the faces were hidden in the crowd or just unknown to him. Another sigh escaped Angra. Someday he should meet his family and speak to them, but that meant effort. Apep, Angra's exceed, came up behind him. She had already transformed into her human form, clutching two shortswords but she was yet to unshieve them. Usually, Angra couldn't stand the exceed, her voice and actions bothered the young adult. Today, however, he simply nodded at her before entering the arena fully. He stood near the middle, allowing his magic to flow through his body and prepare his Strengthening Magic for battle. He couldn't hear the crowd anymore. He was thankful. He wouldn't see his dad possibly hitting his head off something because of his doing something reckless. "I guess I am ready," he said while shaking his head, looking at the entrance of the other side. He couldn't wait to get into the battle. Anak entered the battle prepared, as his role as an elite of the government kept him organized, for him this was just another public announcement, with more physical activity and fighting. He looked at the statue before them and was impressed with how this is all the arena had for him. With the other battles it was all entire as it covered every corner of the battlefield, but for this one, all that was introduced was the statue. Because of this, Angra was clear in his vision and gave him ample time to think of a strategy. One that included on improvisation. "Let's see what this kid can do." He said as he stood firmly on the ground and awaited Angra to throw the first move. Angra did so, though maybe not as Anak would expect. His eyes turned a yellow colour as he stared at Anak, gathering all the information he needed about him. “Light God Slayer Magic and Requip?” Angra said a smile on his face. Apep simply stood behind him a little as she let the taunt go on. Angra knee what he was doing, she was sure of it. Anak simply gave a smile to the young Atosaki, despite his abilities being known by his opponents. It was as if Anak wanted Angra to know what his enemy had in store for him, holding both hands out as a light magic began glowing over them, mainly the palms. Just because his magic was revealed didn't mean he couldn't surprise Angra anymore. "Well he knows my magic, but does he know what I can do with it?" "Okay kid. You got me. Come forward then." he said before slamming his palms together. The collision sent a powerful shockwave that echoed around Anak, making the ground shake as the protection field around them became evident. "At least there's protection for the audience I suppose..." Angra backed up a little and smiled. “Hmm, I don’t think so. Your plan is to hit me with your palm, making me tumble back is it not,” but behind his smile Angra cursed. He needed to get close him to do any damage. He wasn’t a ranged fighter. He gave a troubled side eye to Apep who simply nodded. She too needed to get close to him but they couldn’t risk getting hit by his Palm. “I’ll be honest, no clue what your spell is called but I know that this is one of your strength. You changed the spell to do what you want, impressive,” he said through gritted teeth. His eyes darted around the arena but there was only a statue. That wasn’t going to help him much. "You seem annoyed? Is it that you can only see my magic, but not how I use it?" Anak asked, pushing his glasses back onto his face. Though just as soon as he finished he had disappeared into thin air, having left his position to somewhere different. Anak had used his Light Teleportation to move onto the statue at hand, to gain some sort of height and catch Angra off guard. He did feel a little bit annoyed that the Atosaki was able to spurt out some attitude even if he was feeling different inside, but Anak wanted to tend to that irritation even more. Standing on top of the statue's shoulder and leaning against the side of the statue's face, Angra whistled loudly to catch Angra and Apep's attention. "Oi up here. If you want to fight I'll let you throw the first hit." Angra looked up at Anak, staring for a few seconds. He nodded at Apep who instantly transformed into her normal exceed form. Using her Aera she gripped onto Angra went straight up, however, they didn't go up to where the statue was. Simply at eye level. "I am annoyed, I have to fight you," Angra simple said like he was bored. He wasn't too fond of what he was wearing, usually, he had an outfit to wear for heisting but due to this being in public and knowing that he would go into jail if seen in the outfit he went with a basic outfit. He did have his equipment belt and from that, he threw a dagger in Anak's direction. Anak quickly dodged the attack by moving to the other side of the head, having used his Light teleportation again to move to the other shoulder. Even though he was a well-acquainted politician of Mys, he still held quite the childish side as he stuck his tongue out at Angra. Holding his hand out, a black and yellow formed in it, prompting him to the javelin throw the arrow as soon as it was summoned. The arrow quickly approached Angra as it sped through the air, before moving out of the way as it dodged its supposed target. It circled its way around before aiming straight for Apep who was holding onto Angra, picking up speed faster as to reach the cat before they could react. Angra didn't trust this dude at all. Everything about him just annoyed him and he didn't know why. It wasn't the taunting, he was used to being taunted by others. "Apep," Angra began as the arrow grew near, he was going to dodge it but then he realized its change in path. Away from Angra. He had no clue what was going on but he looked at Apep even still. "Take me to the statue," he said before noticing the arrow. His eyes widen a little as he noticed how foolish he was to not notice the trick, it wasn't even hidden. He cursed as Apep moved onwards without ay knowledge and once he was close enough he jumped on top of the statue with a flourish. Apep was less fortunate as the arrow hit her back. She stared at Angra as she fell from the ground. She was killed, Angra knew that arrow wasn't enough but he knew the exceed was now wounded. He showed little care as he clenched his fist and smiled at Anak. "A battle on this beautiful statue it is," he kicked off the statue. If it wasn't for the protection magic cast on it, pebbles of the statue would have fallen as he used his Strengthening Magic to not only boost his speed but he propels his kick. His fist was outreached, ready to punch Anak in the chest. Anak wasn't going to let a petty thief play so easily, and held out two open palms as a sort of shield in front of Angra's incoming fist. The palms glowed brightly with power and as his opponent arrived, Anak pushed his shield forward into the Atosaki. In a burst of light, the power spread among Anak's hands was enough to cancel out the force intended for him by Angra. His feet still firmly situated in position, Anak used the opportunity of Angra being so close to him to land an attack. By simply placing his hand over Angra, a strange rune formed on his opponent's back where he could not see it, placed on his hip where it was very noticeable at least to the people watching him. Anak retreated by jumping down from the statue and onto the ground, causing the floor to shake for a bit as his feet slammed into the dirt. Looking back up to see his opponent and then to the cat, Anak walked over to Apep to get answers. Angra went into a defensive position before looking confused. As Angra studied his moves and his hand he didn't notice it be any of his spells that he had learned. Angra racked his brain but couldn't find out what it is, he backed away. Anak simply left. Angra was all hell in confusion. What did he do to me? he asked before looking for some sort of sign of an attack behind him or at the side of him. Had he done nothing to confuse me? Angra just couldn't help but stare at Anak. He was closing in towards Apep. Apep, meanwhile, was recovering from a direct hit. She had managed to stand up but she was wobbling. She dusted herself off before looking at Angra, shaking her fist at him. "Why didn't you warn me?" but he only shook his head. He seemed to hold some sort of amusement on his face. He pointed towards Anak making Apep turn. He was basically in front of her. Apep hated how tall he was compared to her little exceed body and used Transformation once more to revert back to her human form. She stood there, her legs shaking with a tad of fear but mainly with pain. In her human form, her left leg was numb as blood trickled down it. "How can I help you," she asked, her voice shaking but mainly sounded a lot older than the squealy exceed voice she held moments ago. Anak didn't give any other expression besides one of interest, turning his look to Angra before back to Apep. Anak felt that it was a little bit unfair for two people to be against him, and so expressed this irritation by sending a kick towards the damaged leg, keeping the run that he created on Angra in mind if he was to come forward. Apep instantly went backwards but instead of dodging the attack like she wanted she fell. This did help with avoiding the attack but in the end, she was on the floor. Angra sighed atop of the statue. She had one job. Angra shook his head and took out a dagger, throwing it at Anak. "If you could please leave my exceed alone, it would be helpful," Angra voiced as he stared at Apep. She wasn't that strong but even for her level, this was annoying. Angra rolled his eyes as Apep clutched her leg. Was he really asking too much of her? Anak turned around to reveal a glowing palm as he swung it into the knife, having come near to piercing Anak. As the palm collided with the knife, the small blade was propelled away to the side with great force as Anak turned his attention to Angra. Smiling, Anak walked over to Apep and kneeled over her, holding his hand over her shoulder as a glowing rune formed, the same glowing rune that Angra had on his back. Anak was ready to make an example of Apep if Angra was going to step out of line. What is with people and ignoring everything I say? Angra pondered as he watched Anak with annoyance and a slight notice of fear. He stared closely at the rune before shaking his head. Angra knew what was going on now, they were branded. A mine now on their bodies. "Alright, you got us branded, I see that now," Angra slowly clapped before nodding his head in approval. All Angra could do was look at him and smile softly. Bracing himself for impact. he couldn't' say much for Apep who was just lying on the ground. The pain in her leg was causing much more problems than Angra had originally thought. How did everything go out of his grip so fast? Pushing his glasses back up to his face, Anak smiled sinisterly at Angra, there was no way that someone would know of his powers so easily. Unless they had a magic that could analyse and gather information of a target somehow, as his power as a God Slayer isn't very widely known. "Well then. You can tell what my spells do as well?" He asked sarcastically, moving towards Apep and using the opportunity to send a kick towards the Exceed's leg again. Angra didn't even flinch. "Yep, my eyes see all," he said before pushing his own glasses up. "You gonna sit there and kick her to death?" Angra asked as his eyes looked around but there was nothing around expect this statue. He sighed, focusing his attention on Anak. "Maybe, or I can tear those eyes of yours out if you'd prefer?" Anak said jokingly to Angra, looking at the dark mage as he pressed his foot down onto Apep's leg. Apep could only struggle as he leg was stood on, the pressure applied on her leg. A scream escaped from her as she asked for mercy. It was putting Angra on edge but he knew he couldn't move. If he did have this bomb on him, then it would only cause him to lose this battle. Angra flexed his hand, he didn't like this guy one bit. "Didn't you get told to be kind to your pets and to ladies?" Angra said through gritted teeth. He was at a loss for what he could do as his eyes turned red. His Tactical Eye had stopped after his use. He had actually overused it a little as his head rumbled with pain but it was nothing he couldn't deal with. I will not give in, it's barely been a fight! Anak leaned his head to the side as he applied more pressure to Apep's leg. Lifting an eyebrow up, Anak lifted his leg and dropped it quickly back down towards the Exceed's leg. Angra couldn't handle this much longer and despite a part of him nagging at him he dropped from the statue and pushed Apep out of the way. "Bastard, you ain't breaking her leg, aren't you and your family suppose to have some sort of respect?" Angra said, trying his hardest not the take his own words for his own actions. He spat on the ground before raising his hands up. Apep went unconscious, her body automatically turning back into her exceed form. "Hope you are happy with this win, Anak," and with that he went to check on Apep, ensuring she wasn't too badly broken. "Hah. This is between you and the Sibikos. The Diyos were brought into this because of our damn blood. If anything, my actions are the responsibility of yours for allowing me to do it. In a way you allowed your cat to get hurt because you didn't act fast enough." Anak smiled as he left Apep, keeping the rune formed on her shoulder just in case it was a ruse to steer him away. Angra then laughed, looking at Anak before shaking his head. "Please, I got dragged into this mess myself. My family runs this family, it was impossible for me to say no," she snorted before picking up Apep. He sighed before looking back at Anak. "The little mine was clever but it wasn't more that I couldn't react fast enough if I moved you would've blown me up!" Anak gave a two finger salute and a smile, "So you going to surrender? Or do I have to put you in the same place as your cat?" Angra didn't answer, he started walking away, exceed in hand, towards the exit. He shook his head, her mind wandering back to his aunt. He wasn't really intrested in this fight anyways, the less they all seen on him might of been for the better. A loud horn to signify the end of the fight blared out, the crowds ascended into an uproar with today's fight coming to a close. The event organisers rushed to Angra and Apep's aid, rushing with medical equipment to help with Apep's injuries. Even though the main fighters were left unscathed, the Exceed suffered probably one of the harshest injuries in the tournament so far. Anak from a distance watched before being approached by two staff members, followed along by cousin Gai and Vittorio. "Geez, you didn't want to calm down with the cat there? There's kids in the audience you know." Vittorio spoke out as the staff members escorted Anak to the waiting room. He was obviously not impressed with the first Diyos' fight. Gai had other ideals though and smiled at his cousin's victory. "They'll see something like it sooner or later. Anak just gave them a first hand experience of what to expect from the real world." chuckling, patting Anak on the back. "Good job cuz, hope I can do just as good as you in my fight." ----